


Blondes have more fun

by MsPeppernose



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: I couldn't help myself, M/M, Peterick, blonde pete, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Pete is blonde now. And maybe Patrick likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes have more fun

There was a knock at the door but Pete didn't respond to it. He looked in the bathroom mirror assessing what he saw, turning his head slowly from side to side to get a better look from several angles.  
Another knock came, this one a little harder. "Pete are you ok? You've been in there for ages". Patricks voice was slightly muffled the ought the thick hotel bathroom door.  
"Yeah, yeah Patrick. All good. Um. Il just be a second" Pete would probably be more than a second. He looked in the mirror again. The overhead bathroom light wasn't the most flattering so he couldn't be sure how he looked. Maybe he should just show Patrick. He threw a white hotel towel around his bare shoulders and opened the door. Patrick was standing on the other side and Pete saw his face change from a neutral expression to confusion to amusement. 

"What the fuck?" Patrick sounded concerned but he was smirking.  
"I wanted to put a few little blonde bits in but I got carried away and decided to go fully blonde". Pete hair was covered in thick purple paste, the telltale colour of peroxide bleach. Every inch of his once dark hair was smothered in it. He was going to be a blonde very soon.

Patrick chewed his lip and stared at Pete's hair, considering. "This could be cool, iv never dated a blonde" he said and Pete beamed at him.  
"Glad you're on board Trick" Pete looked at the cardboard box in his hand and read the instructions again. He glanced back into the bathroom at his cell phone which was on the side of the bath. The timer Pete had set told him that there was ten minutes left before the peroxide needed to be washed out.  
"Wana help me wash it out. Iv got ten minutes before it needs to come out or it will probably dissolve my head or some shit"  
Patrick agreed and sat on bed and flicked that ought the stations in the tv. Pete sat in an arm chair and tried not to bleach all of the furniture and waited. Time always went slower when there was a timer counting down. It was almost as bad as a microwave timer.

When time was up, he took Patrick by the wrist to the bathroom. "You should probably take your shirt off Patrick, so it doesn't get bleached".  
Patrick narrowed his eyes at Pete but the was a smile playing on his lips. "You trying to get me naked Pete?"  
"Always" Pete grinned and smacked a kiss on Patricks cheek, and then felt very pleased as Patrick pulled his shirt off over his head.

Pete kneeled on the floor and angled his head and neck over the bath to stop from destroying the floor with water and bleach. Patrick stood over him and turned on the shower, letting the water get to a decent temperature before starting to work the shower head over Pete's hair, carefully using his fingers to loosen the bleach and rinse it all out. Pete felt the warmth of the water over his head and shoulders. He screwed his eyes shut in case any water ran down his face, bleachy water in the eye was never going to be a nice thing. When the water trickled down his back his shivered and squirmed a little but did his best to keep still. Patrick worked for a few more minutes and when Pete opened his eyes, the water running into the bath was clear. Patrick switched off the shower and rubbed a towel over his hair, neck and shoulders to dry him off. 

Before Pete even looked in the mirror he turned to Patrick. "How is it? Is it ok?"  
"Huh" was all Patrick replied.  
"What? Is it awful?" Pete felt mild panic at Patricks reaction. He spun around and looked in the mirror. He was very, very blonde. It made his skin look more olive and golden, his eyebrows looked even darker and his eyes looked a deeper brown in contrast. He thought it looked good though. He scrubbed his fingers through it trying to shape it into something like a normal style and looked at the little golden highlights in the fluorescent light.  
"No, it looks good Pete, honest" Patrick said, standing beside Pete to both look at Pete's blonde reflection in the mirror. Pete wasn't convinced.  
"Then what?" Pete questioned.  
"Nothing. It's just. I mean. I never thought I had a thing for blondes. But. It looks hot. You look hot".

Pete beamed at Patricks reflection.

Turning around to face Patrick, Pete wrapped his arms around Patricks neck and pulled him in for a slow and deep kiss until Patrick hummed against his mouth.

Smiling against Pete's lips Patrick murmured "Wana see if blondes have more fun?". And Pete definitely did. Patrick ran his fingers through Pete's still wet hair and trailed his lips away from Pete's mouth and down along his jaw. His grazed along the pulse point on Pete's neck with his teeth and fuck that felt good. "Think you might still have some bleach on you Pete. We should get into the shower to make sure it's all off" Patrick purred against Pete's skin, and the words were barely off his lips before Pete was unbuckling his belt to slide his pants down. Great idea. 

Patrick made short work of getting his own pants and boxers off and Pete was quick to get his hands all over him again. He ran his hands up Patrick's arms and over his biceps and wrapped one arm around his neck to pulling him close again for a kiss. Patrick was the one to pull away from the kiss but kept hold of Pete's hand. He hooked the shower head back up the the shower and turned on the water. He stepped over the side of the bath and under the water and Pete followed him. The water let hands slide easily over skin and Patrick looked sinfully beautiful drenched in water, his hair sticking to his face and the water running in little rivers from his jaw. "You look fucking gorgeous in the shower Trick" and Patrick beamed at Pete, his hands roaming over Pete's torso and down to his dick. 

A groan escaped Pete's lips when Patrick gripped his hand firmly around Pete's dick and stroked slowly. Pete's voice was low and shredded when he spoke again "think you should wash my hair again" and then he dropped to his knees both to give Patrick better access to his hair "and while you do it, il blow you". Patrick moaned. He moaned again when Pete pressed his mouth over his hips and belly before taking hold of his dick. He moaned again when Pete gave a long lick from the base of Patrick dick to the tip and then sucked him into his mouth. Pete liked to hear patrick moan and liked it even more to be the cause of the moaning. Patrick had to steady himself, Pete could feel his weight shift from foot to foot to keep standing. Pete was amused when Patrick fitted his fingers to Pete's skull, he made vague uneven circles in Pete's hair. He was more or less keeping his side of the deal by washing the remaining bleach out, though Pete could tell he was pretty distracted, probably by the fact that his dick was in Pete's mouth. 

"You should get back up here" Patrick choked out, his voice shot to fuck. Pete stood up and pulled Patrick against him and groaned into a kiss as Patrick's hand found his dick again and gave it a slow, deliberate stroke. Pete pressed his body closer, trapping Patrick's hand and both of their dicks between their bellies. When Pete pulled his body away a fraction, Patrick was able to curl wet fingers around both dicks and began to stroke and fuck if that wasn't hot. The feeling of being jacked off with Patrick's hard dick next to his sent shivers through Pete's spine and curses from his lips. Pete wrapped his own hand around Patrick's and they pumped together, increasing the tempo as they went.

Pete could feel the pulse of blood in Patrick's dick as they were squeezed together, he could feel his heartbeat against his own through their pressed together chests. The hot water beat down of them both and gave excellent slide for Pete's hands as they roamed Patrick's body. He could feel Patrick getting close, he always knew, and he was getting close himself. He mouthed at Patrick's neck, sinking his teeth into the sensitive tendons at his shoulder that always drove him crazy and then he felt Patrick's cock twitch a against his own. He worked his teeth and lips over the skin and Patrick came undone, shuddering and leaning against Pete's torso for stability. Patrick pulled away leaving Pete jacking himself off with Patrick's hand covering his. "Fuck, Pete" Patrick's voice was barely more than a horse whisper but the tone was thick was want and it sent Pete over the edge, emptying himself over both Patrick's and his own hand and panting and swearing against Patrick's neck. 

Patrick kissed him wetly, tongues stroking and getting slower and sweeter, as heart rates returned to normal and eventually Pete was able to pull away. He washed down Patrick's belly before cleaning his own and turning off the water.

"I do really like the hair Pete. And that was fucking hot". He paused and looked at Pete, and he looked like he wanted to laugh. "Who knew I had a thing for guys that look like Eminem?". Pete had just enough energy left to turn on the shower head again and direct it at Patrick, spraying him again and laughing. "Asshole". That deserved punishment.


End file.
